thebarcodetatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla Reed
She is the main protagonist of the trilogy that starts with The Bar Code Tattoo. She becomes a hunted fugitive when she doesn't get the mandatory Bar code tattoo. She is a clone of Katherine Reed, and has bird DNA. Her first love was Zekeal, then, after discovering he was a traitor, working for Tattoo Gen., she breaks up with him and runs away. Her true love is Mfumbe Taylor. On the first book, she's a felon and a fugitive accused of arson, killing her mother, two possible homicides (of Mava and Toz), assisting Mfumbe of theft (stealing medicine), and attempt murder of a Tattoo Gen. agent (Zekeal). Family *Katherine Reed ("sister", adoptive grandmother, deceased) *Grace Morrow (niece) *Joseph Reed (father, deceased by self-inflicted wounds) *Ashley Reed (mother, deceased by self-inflicted wounds of fire) *Jack Lim (Kayla's boomer Boyfriend Character Development History Kayla cannot apply to art school due to having low grades in computer class, in the first book. It shows how society favours technology a lot. She thinks that people with barcode tattoos are like cereal boxes, or products. Amber is her best friend, and she favours the tattoo a lot. Kayla's father dies of self-inflicted wounds because of the 'barcode tattoo', as her mother claims, making Kayla feel alone since she loved her father more than her mother. Kayla joins Decode after seeing a handsome guy called Zekeal. They give some 'zines in the school about the dangers of barcode tattoo but get scowled by the football trainer. Kayla has not liked Nedra because of Zekeal and her relationship. Later, Kayla tries to get the barcode tattoo because of all Amber's persuasion, but luckily, she is saved by the bell. Gene Drake, her ex-neighbour, and worker of the Tattoo machine goes crazy of it and tries to destroy its equipment. Drake was abated down by Global officers. The time came, and Amber's father/mother's barcode tattoo didn't work. Sadly, they said goodbye to each other since Amber's house was being replaced by other people, and she was going to live to her 'bizarre' cousin's house. One day, the barcode tattoo, having it, becomes law. To the surprise and dismay of the resistance members, they become more resistant. Kayla and her mother have a look at her father's FBI Files and find out that the barcode tattoo contains the genetic code. Note that her mother is traumatized and drugged by sedatives, because of the 'bar-code tattoo'. Kayla has a talk with Zekeal, even staying at his house. When he goes to shower, she discovers a shocking truth - Zekeal is an undercover agent for Tattoo Gen., whose mission is to seduce people to get the barcode tattoo, including Kayla. Kayla, vacantly and surprisedly talking to Zekeal about this left. Returning home, soaked by the riveting rain, found her mother like a psychopath. "Burn it!, Burn it!" said her mom, trying to burn her tattoo, causing a fire, burning almost all the house. She wakes up at the hospital, drugged by sedatives. She is saved because she was soaked, wet, under the wet carpet. The nurse tells her that her mother and father are both dead, feeling sad for her. She discovers that the doctor is trying to tattoo her, so she escapes from the hospital with a stolen man suit and e-card (credit card). Arriving at an all-night dinner very hungry, she orders fast-food. She meets Katie, who is known as Dusa in the second book. Katie gives Kayla a fake barcode tattoo and a ride. Kayla is trying to reach the Adirondack Mountains, where all the resistance group members live, including Eutonah, a shaman. Desperate for food, she reaches the Super Eatery restaurant. She eats there, but a waitress spills coffee to her arm, where the fake bar code tattoo was pasted. The waitress apologizes, puts her cream and an ice towel. The fake tattoo looks distorted now. She looks at the TV and sees she's wanted. Furthermore, the new Tattoo Generation's National Spokesperson, Nedra, falsely accuses Kayla of arson and saying unbelievably that Kayla would've done that. Global officers arrive at the scene, so she secretly tries to run away, getting into the back of a car. Luckily, the car drivers' were Toz and Mava, an untattooed elderly couple, who seem like Bonnie and Clyde. Toz and Mava go to their daughter's apartment, were they give Kayla a wonderful haircut and new clothes. Kayla also emails some people, including Amber, not knowing the dangers that government may track you. They later leave and hear the siren sound of police cars chasing them. On a dangerous scene, the car flips and Toz gets a heart attack. Mava tells Kayla to leave her alone and run away. Obediently and with a sad face, she leaves them alone. Going through the forest, Kayla finds water, then a cabin called 'The Oasis' - note the symbolism showed by the name. People there do not care if you're wanted, have or not a barcode tattoo. Outside, she smells chicken and sees it through the window. She breaks the window and tries to eat the chicken ravenously. Somebody later comes... It was Mfumbe, and so their romantic relationship starts. They live in that cabin for some days peacefully, until Global officers arrived and so, they ran away, Mfumbe having a GPS Device. Both agree that stealing is bad. They take a truck and drive north, abandon it to its owner, and head walking. Near the mountains, they stop, sleep there, and when Kayla wakes up she feels very sick. She has a high fever. Mfumbe tries to steal medicine from the nearest drug store, accompanied by the weak and sick Kayla but gets caught by police. He tells Kayla to run away, and she did so. In the mountains, she meets the resistance and Eutonah the shaman. Zekeal tries to persuade her but successfully runs away. Mfumbe returns to save Kayla, but gets in a fight with Zekeal. Kayla uses her telekinetic powers and makes a big tree branch fall over Zekeal. They run away from the Tattoo Gen. raid, but Eutonah gets captured and gets jailed in a Global-1 Jail. At the end of the first book, both Kayla and Mfumbe have visions of resistance groups winning. Kayla says, "Don't worry, I've seen a vision and I see us winning. it's worth risking everything."